Love Bites
by KSmith1995
Summary: Roxas loves Axel, but is afraid to tell him. When he finally gets the guts to do so, his love is turned down. Now Axel has to fix his mistake before its too late. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1: What Is This Emotion

Chpt 1: What is This Emotion? (Roxas POV)

"A-Ax-Axel…" I stuttered as I approached him. I wanted to say something to him, but I was afraid. I had no idea as to why, but I was. I just get weak in the knees and breathing gets way to hard to even consider. I sweat at least ten gallons when he touches my skin and the sound of his voice… It's completely mesmerizing now. I know that this feeling is recent. This never happened before. Not until he told me that we are inseparable. Since then, I get weird around him and I kind of want to collapse.  
"You okay Roxas?" Axel asked me.  
"Fine," I sputtered out quickly. "I'm fine. I… I wanted to say something… But I kind of forgot what… So… ahah… Uh… Never mind."  
I looked up into his beautiful green eyes and waited for his reaction.

"Calm down Roxas. You'll give yourself a hear attack if you keep up." Axel responded as he placed his hand on my forehead.  
"I'm fine. I promise." I hoped that he would leave it at that, but Axel usually doesn't leave anything alone.

"Get some rest. You look like you need some."  
"Thanks Axel."  
I turned around, heading for the door, but Axel stopped me.  
"Yes?" I asked.

"When you remember what it is that you wanted to tell me, you know where to find me," He said, looking me square in the eye before grinning. "Got it memorized?" He asked, smirking, before he became completely serious again, "If there's anything you need, tell me."  
I could tell that he knew I was hiding something and the knowledge was killing him. I wanted to tell him, but I had no idea how to explain the feelings I shouldn't even have… And honestly I was afraid to

"I will, don't worry."  
Axel released me and I quickly went to my room, thankfully, breathing correctly, but I was upset that I couldn't be around him anymore.  
I sat quietly; trying to figure out how to describe this feeling-if it was even real. Axel's always telling me that Nobodies can't feel… But then… Why can I?  
A knock startled me back into reality.

"Y-Yes?" I said, trying to catch my breath.

"Yo! Can I come in? Axel said you were all in a tizzy-okay so those weren't his exact words-but he wants me to talk to you." Demyx's voice came from the other said.

"Yeah, come in." I was half hoping that it would be Axel on the other side, finding it to be Demyx was more than a little disappointing.

"Oh… Hey Demyx… I told Axel I was fine. You don't have to worry about it." I said as he walked into my room. He was wearing some fairly nice clothing for just being around the castle. He looked rather nervous; the same way I felt when I'm near Axel.

"Where are you going?" I asked him, knowing I'd probably regret it sooner or later.  
"I told Xiggy-Xigbar that I'd go to the bar with him… Can I do this without making a fool of myself in front of him? I mean… I don't want to embarrass him and make him never want to talk to me. I like his voice too much to never hear it again." He rambled while he bunched up his shirt in his fists.

I smiled, knowing I wasn't alone in this.

"Look, I feel for Axel, the way you feel for Xigbar. I can't talk to him the same anymore… I-I just don't know why. I have no idea as to what this emotion is or if it's real. He makes my stomach churn… In a good way, you know? Xigbar said it was called 'butterflies in your stomach.' I want to tell him and I can tell he knows I'm hiding things and I know it's killing him, but I just can't risk getting hurt… If I even can get hurt. I mean… If he doesn't feel the same… You understand what I'm saying, don't you Demyx?" I looked up to him He actually looked serious for once.

"Roxas… You never know with love-which is the emotion you just described. Things happen. Sometimes you know why and others you just don't… Love and life are a game of Chance… You could be lucky or you could pull a dud. But you've made it through life without much of a hitch… You've made mistakes and you've let them change you… You have to treat love the same way." Demyx went silent and a pregnant silence took over. I jumped a bit when he came up and hugged me, "Tell him… He needs to know."

I was surprised at Demyx's words and I was beginning to think they probably weren't actually his.

"You face your fear, and I'll toughen up and lock my fear up so I can go on this date with Xiggy," Demyx said then grinned widely, "I expect you'll be in Axel's bed when I get back."

I rolled my eyes with a scoff, "Not likely, but I will talk to him."


	2. Chapter 2: Broken Hearted

Chpt. 2: Broken hearted (Axel's POV) 

Roxas… He's afraid to tell me something and I know it, I thought as I rested my head on my pillow. Is he really afraid to tell me what's wrong? What happened to telling me everything? Why so secretive now?

I lay there, waiting for anything that said Roxas was outside my bedroom door.

Does it have anything to with love? He had asked me about it a while ago… Is he in love? No! No way… He's a Nobody… We can't feel… DAMN IT! I have to know!

I got up, put my coat back on, and head to Roxas's room. I spotted Demyx walking by and decided to see if he got anything out of Roxas yet.

"So?" I asked.

"Sorry man, can't tell. You're going to have to talk to him yourself. But remember… A heart's a soft muscle and can be crushed so, so easily… So be careful." Demyx said and grinned.

Was that a hint? I asked myself. A heart is a soft muscle? Is he… In love? Was I right?

I went to say something to Demyx only to find that he was gone, Guess I'm on my own.

I continued on my way to Roxas's room, not knowing what to expect when I got there.

I sat outside the door, starring at it and contemplating whether or not I should even bother to enter. Just when I was about to leave Roxas flung open the door, stopped, and starred up at me with a wide, surprised look.

"A-A-Ax-Axel." Raxas began.

"Yo… Came to see ya… How are ya doing?" I asked, scratching my head a bit, "So… Still not going to tell me what's going on?"

Roxas stood there for a moment before he gathered up some courage and began to speak, "Do you… Have you… Are you… Are you in love… With anyone?" Roxas asked nervously.

"Umm… No I'm not in love right now… Why? And frankly I don't think I can love. I'm a Nobody, remember? We can't even feel."

Roxas looked to the ground, shoulders shaking a bit as he tried not to cry.

"R-Roxas…" I said, seeing the look on the boys face. Shit… SHIT! Shit Axel… He's in love with you, you stupid dildo… And now you've gone and broke him… his heart? Whatever, you're still a dick! SUCH A FUCKING DICK! SUPID! DO SOMETHING… NOW! I yelled at myself mentally.

"C'mon Roxas… Don't do that…" I said, moving forward slightly.

Roxas turned around, slammed his door shut on my face, and fell to the floor sobbing. I figured he had told Demyx who he was in love with and was convinced to tell that person. Now that he did, his heart is shattered and it's because of me.

I stood there a bit dumbfounded and more than a little pissed at myself. I turned and slowly headed back to my room, why the hell hadn't I gotten Demyx's hint? Or any of the damn hints?

I don't deserve to be with me… He needs someone who will love and never hurt him like this fucking asshole just did. Man… I'm the biggest dick in damn world. How could I have not noticed? It was all there? For once… I didn't have a damn thing memorized… And now I've lost everything.

I made it to my room and just fell onto my bed face first, not bother to take anything off, wondering how in the hell I could even begin to make Roxas feel better, without making him think I just pitied him.

I sat up suddenly, "I can tell him how I feel." I said softly to myself. Just don't over think anything and tell him how much he means to you and you never /ever/ meant to hurt him… I'm sure he'll understand. I thought, unsure if it would even work.


	3. Chapter 3: Trying To Forget

Chpt 3: Trying To Forget. (Roxas POV)

I sat there, letting the river of tears flow down my cheeks, trying to figure out if he really meant what he said. I knew something like this would happen if I told him, but I still followed orders and now I wished I hadn't. I was better off not knowing that Axel didn't love me. I felt better knowing that there was a possibility that he did love and care for me. I wanted nothing more than to forget that this ever happened.

My eyes wandered around the room as I tried to look for something to get my mind off of Axel. I remembered that Luxord wanted to teach me how to play several card games and though I didn't care for then, they were something to do.

I spent thirty minutes wandering the castle, looking for Luxord before I crossed paths with Xion. Her hood was covered over her face and she seemed to be rather depressed for some reason that I couldn't figure out right then.

"Hey, Xion . . . what's wrong?" I asked her, not really expecting her to answer me, but it was worth the try. I didn't want her to be sad. She was dear to me, like a younger sister, and I wanted to make sure that everything was okay for her.

Xion looked up at me, tears flowing from her face.

"Yah . . . I'm fine . . . Siax is just being a dick, that's all," she answered.

"I'm sorry to hear that. If possible, I could see why he suddenly decided to pick on you. Would that help?"

Xion shook her head. "No, he's just upset that I messed up . . . that's all. Where are you headed, I would like to join you?"

"I'm looking for Luxord. Have you seen him?"

"No . . . why are you? . . ."

"To get my mind off of Axel. Something happened that I want to forget right now."

Xion smiled. "Larxine was yelling at Marluxia a while ago . . . do you want to check it out?"

To be honest, I didn't but it was better than playing cards so I nodded and allowed Xion to lead the way.

Two doors away from Larxine's room and we could hear her yelling at Marluxia about something being pink. Xion and I quietly got closer so that we could understand what was going on more.

"Can't you do anything right Flower Boy? Just what is it you did that turned this Pink? I gave you something simple to do and you managed to screw that up! I swear! Learn to do thing right for once," Larxine ranted.

Xion and I laughed a little upon hearing a pathetic sorry come from Marluxia's lips.

I might not like Larxine, but hearing her and Marluxia argue can brighten any gloomy mood one might be in.

We listened till the room went quiet, then Xion and I went to the clock tower.

"Hey, Roxas, . . . I know you don't want to be reminded of Axel right now, but what exactly happened between you two? You were so close to him that the thought of the two of you being in an argument sounds like a make-believe myth. Xaldin told me that you were interested in the emotion of love . . ."

"It's nothing . . . please don't talk about it."

"Roxas . . . if you love him then-"

"LOOK I SAID TO FORGET IT! . . . besides . . . I was just wishing for something that will not happen." I snapped, not meaning to be so harsh, but it came out as that anyways.

"Roxas . . ."

"I'll be fine. . . I promise." I got up and started to head back to the castle. "WE should get back. Siax doesn't want us out after sunset."

"Yah, okay," Xion said rather disappointed.

"Xion, I'm sorry I snapped at you but I didn't want to remember."

"It's fine, I shouldn't have pushed farther on the subject."

The moment I was back in my room, I locked the door and window and sank to the floor. So much for forgetting him.


End file.
